1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meeting system and an information storage medium for use in a meeting.
2. Description of Related Art
Meeting systems for use in meetings include various devices which are interconnected.
In some cases, a single projector is connected to a plurality of PCs (personal computers) or the like which are different from one another in manufacturers and/or OSs (operating systems).